Il carillon della felicità
by SoniaBRU
Summary: 1921 Lakewood… something happens the day before Candy's wedding and the day of the celebration too. Stear is our angel today! This is a Candy-Terry story. Be patient and read till the end.


_**Disclaimer: questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i cui diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sui personaggi e sulla storia che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto, per tanto non lede ai diritti d'autore.**_

_**The text contained in this document is the property of Sonia; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without the prior permission of Sonia is forbidden. **__**The drawing have been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply.**_

**IL CARILLON DELLA FELICITA'**

_Lakewood Maggio 1921_

"Miss Pony! Miss Pony! Come sono felice che lei sia qui!"

"Bambina! Non sarei mancata al tuo matrimonio per nulla al mondo!"

"E suor Maria?"

"Piccola mia... non siamo riuscite ad assentarci entrambe ma sai che lei prega per te!"

Candy si stringeva al petto della buona donna e piangeva come quando era piccola...

"Ho sempre sognato di sposarmi alla casa di Pony… sulla mia collina ma…"

"Tesoro... la situazione impone una certa etichetta…

Ti porto i saluti e gli auguri di tutti i bambini, Tom arriverà dopodomani in tempo per la cerimonia...

Stavolta la tua posta l'ho portata direttamente io...

La ricevi regolarmente vero quando sei qui?" Miss Pony aveva un tono dolce ma indagatore… qualcosa la turbava da mesi…

"Certo! Perché non dovrei! Lei è così precisa in queste cose!"

La sua dolce piccolina… sempre coraggiosa, sempre un sorriso per tutti anche quando ha la morte dentro l'anima….

"_Qualcosa non va... non ci credo..._

_Sono passati otto mesi ormai... Ho provato tante volte a capire..._

_Nessun tremore, nessuna incertezza, nulla! Bambina mia cosa è successo?"_

La buona donna ricordava benissimo che circa otto mesi prima era arrivata alla casa di Pony una lettera per Candy in un periodo in cui lei era a Chicago, e lei l'aveva reindirizzata alla sua bambina il più velocemente possibile perché quella era una missiva speciale...

...una di quelle che cambiano la vita!

Oh lei non l'aveva certo letta ma, visto il nome del mittente e le circostanze, non serviva molta fantasia per capire cosa quelle righe potessero contenere...

Cosa mai avrebbe potuto scrivere Terence Graham alla sua bambina un anno e mezzo dopo la scomparsa di Susanna Marlowe?

Una busta leggera, doveva esserci un foglio solo dentro... forse solo un bigliettino…

Ma proprio per questo poteva raccontare una cosa soltanto... la più semplice e la più grande!

Eppure... inspiegabilmente... nulla era cambiato nella luce di quegli smeraldi!

Sei mesi dopo l'evento epistolare quella dolce ragazza aveva detto "sì lo voglio" al signor William Andrew, ma quella fiamma vivace che una volta ardeva nei suoi occhi non era più tornata... e lei, che era la sua mamma, ricordava benissimo in quali circostanze si era spenta!

Era sicura che Albert l'avrebbe amata sopra ogni cosa e che avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per renderla felice, così come era certa che la sua bambina sarebbe stata una moglie devota e una madre dolcissima accanto a quell'uomo meraviglioso... che però non era la sua anima gemella, quella che si incontra una sola volta, l'**unica** per cui si può continuare a vivere pur essendo morti dentro!

"Oh! Miss Pony! Cosa potrebbe desiderare di più una madre per sua figlia!" Suor Maria sprizzava allegria da tutti i pori…

"Uno come LUI… non si dimentica così…" Miss Pony non riusciva ad abbandonarsi completamente a quella gioia che sembrava trasudare da ogni cosa…

Non riusciva a dimenticare quel ragazzo che in un giorno di tormenta era arrivato, direttamente dall'Inghilterra, solo per imprimersi nella mente, e soprattutto nel cuore, il luogo dove era cresciuta quella ragazzina bionda piena di lentiggini!

Tutto il resto era storia letta su due pagine verdi annegate in un mare di dolore…

"Annie, tesoro... aiutami ad aiutare tua sorella!

Ho ragione di credere che tuo marito possegga la chiave della sua felicità e non posso permettere che questa rimanga insoluta..."

La buona donna raccontò alla bruna ragazza di aver consegnato ad Archie un pacco di corrispondenza per Candy circa otto mesi prima, tra cui una busta del signor Terence Graham, che era sicura ormai non fosse mai giunta a destinazione...

Annie trovò facilmente la missiva ancora sigillata nel cassetto personale della scrivania del marito e la portò a Miss Pony la mattina successiva...

"Che facciamo adesso?" Chiese tremando la ragazza

"L'unica cosa possibile, tesoro... la consegniamo al legittimo destinatario!"

"Oh! Miss Pony! Ma Candy si sposa domani mattina! È troppo tardi ormai!"

"Non spetta a noi decidere se sia troppo tardi per quei due ragazzi..."

"Candy si può?"

"La mia mamma e mia sorella! Certo che potete entrare!"

"Bambina... c'è una cosa che devi avere, sarebbe dovuto succedere molto prima ma per errore di qualcuno, che dovrà spiegare, siamo arrivati a questo punto..."

"Io... non capisco..." la bionda ragazza guardava incredula le mani di Miss Pony

"Tesoro... questa lettera è arrivata otto mesi fa oramai ed è tua!"

A Candy non servì neppure leggere il nome del mittente... quella grafia elegante... l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille! Quante volte aveva pianto sulle sue lettere poi ...e quanto le aveva aspettare prima di quella notte terribile a New York...

La prese tra le mani tremanti...

"Non... non posso leggerla! Non più ormai!"

"Perché no?"

"Non voglio sapere niente! È troppo tardi!"

"Dove è la mia piccola coraggiosa Candy?

Tu sai già quello che dicono quei segni... ne sono sicura!

Aprila!

C'è il suo cuore straziato dentro! Non puoi non leggerlo..."

_**Cara Candy,**_

_**come stai?**_

_**È passato un anno da allora... Trascorso quest'arco di tempo, mi ero ripromesso di scriverti, ma poi, preso dai dubbi, ho lasciato che passassero altri sei mesi.**_

_**Ora, però, mi sono fatto coraggio e ho deciso di inviarti questa lettera.**_

_**Per me non è cambiato niente.**_

_**Non so se leggerai mai queste mie parole, ma volevo che tu sapessi almeno questo.**_

_**T.G.**_

Candy guardò Miss Pony e, portandosi la lettera al petto, scoppiò a piangere...

"Bambina, non c'è bisogno che mi dica nulla! Sono tua madre e conosco il tuo cuore... sono con te qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare..."

Candy passò la notte insonne, la mattina dopo due segni scuri le cerchiavano gli occhi gonfi e rossi...

"Candy! Sei in condizioni pietose... sicura che...?" le disse Annie

"Annie... non posso fare questo ad Albert... io lo amo..."

"Certo! Ma non nel modo in cui una moglie dovrebbe amare il marito!"

"_Dio... dammi la forza per entrare in quella chiesa... e poi sarà tutto finito!"_

Candy percorse la navata straripante di fiori e ospiti elegantemente vestiti al braccio di Archie... il velo bianco le copriva il viso trasfigurato...

Albert la attendeva davanti all'altare nel suo elegantissimo vestito da cerimonia... non l'aveva mai visto così felice!

Candy si reggeva a malapena in piedi, un paio di volte il cugino aveva dovuto sorreggerla... aveva il viso dello stesso colore del vestito, le mani fredde e sudate e avvertiva un dolore al petto che non le lasciava tregua...

"_Dio mio... dammi la forza_..." continuava a ripetere a se stessa...

In fondo alla chiesa, il viso coperto da sciarpa e cappello l'elegante figura di un giovane uomo bruno se ne stava in disparte...

Gli occhi di un blu profondo avrebbero perforato l'oscurità dell'inferno, la mano sul petto quasi a trattenere il cuore lacerato dal dolore...

"Miss Pony... è lui! In fondo alla chiesa! È lui!" Sussurrò Annie

Candy sentiva quegli occhi trafiggerle la schiena, il dolore al petto sempre più acuto...

La voce del cerimoniere cominciò ad allontanarsi sempre di più finché non le arrivò quella di Albert completamente ovattata nel suo emozionantissimo: "Sì lo voglio..."

Annie si era avvicinata a Terence... lo guardò in viso... la barba incolta, il pallore quasi mortale... sembrava uno spettro!

"Non vorrai..." le parole della ragazza furono interrotte da lui

"Non le farei mai questo! Non rovinerei mai il suo giorno più bello...

Non so perché sono qui... forse volevo solo vedere con i miei occhi... per farmene una ragione alfine..."

La voce cavernosa e incerta... a tratti completamente assente...

La smorfia di dolore alle parole di Albert...

"Adesso tocca a lei..." in quel momento scappò fuori...

La corsa disperata di Terence con gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime terminò nel buio...

Il suono prolungato di un clacson, una frenata, un tonfo, l'ultimo sapore di sangue e terriccio sulla bocca…

Le grida angosciate dei pedoni...

In chiesa il viso ceruleo di Candy che guardava Albert muovere le labbra... non sentiva nulla, girava tutto...

Il mazzolino di fiori di campo per terra... quell'insopportabile dolore al petto... e poi giù come un birillo...

Albert riuscì ad afferrarla prima che sbattesse malamente da qualche parte, la prese in braccio e la portò fuori, sul sagrato della chiesa...

Le ci volle qualche secondo per riaprire gli occhi che incrociarono immediatamente quelli terrorizzati di Annie, che correvano di continuo tra la ragazza vestita da sposa e il gruppetto di gente accalcata di là della strada...

"Terence!"

Fu l'unica cosa che Candy riuscì a dire prima di liberarsi dalle forti braccia di Albert e correre disperatamente tra quella piccola folla...

"No no no! Terence!"

Cadde in ginocchio accanto a lui, gli accarezzò il viso... la chiazza rossa di espandeva dalla nuca di lui... non rispondeva...

La ragazza vestita da sposa non avrebbe saputo dire come, ma si ritrovò all'ospedale al suo capezzale... il vestito bianco sporco di sangue…

"Signor Cornwell... credo lei abbia qualcosa da spiegare..." la voce decisa di Miss Pony nella sala d'attesa del pronto soccorso...

Archie preoccupato e umiliato:

"Mi dispiace… Non volevo vederla ancora soffrire per lui... Credevo di far bene…"

Albert... il nodo della cravatta disfatto, il gilet sbottonato, la giacca abbandonata chissà dove... Arrabbiato? Ferito?

Chi avrebbe saputo dirlo in quel momento!

Aveva provato a parlare con Candy che, nonostante la vergogna che provava in quel momento di fronte a quell'uomo, era riuscita a reggerne lo sguardo:

"Albert! Perdonami... io debbo rimanere qui adesso... " le mani tremanti, la lunga ciocca riccioluta fuggita dall'elegante chignon sporca di sangue, solo disperazione nei suoi occhi...

"So che lo ami... l'ho sempre saputo..."

"Ehi amico! Quanto tempo! Che fai da queste parti?"

"Stear! Sei tu? Io... non so... è così luminoso qui... dove siamo?"

Terence sentiva la sua stessa voce ma era diversa dal solito… come se arrivasse da lontano…

La risata di Stear a canzonarlo:

"Dove siamo secondo te?"

"Non so! Nell'autorimessa del mio castello in Scozia!"

Stear scoppiò a ridere!

"Come sei arrivato qui?"

"Non so... non ricordo bene... avevo un dolore terribile al petto e sono scappato via...

Ma... ma tu... che stai facendo?"

"Sto cercando di riparare questo!"

"Cosa è?"

"È il carillon della felicità che ho regalato a Candy quando è partita per New York!

Era così felice quella mattina! Ma non funziona più! "

All'improvviso erano alla stazione centrale di Chicago, la neve cadeva leggera e un'allegra signorina lentigginosa correva verso il treno nel suo cappottino rosso...

"È un sacco di tempo che provo a sistemarlo... ma non ci riesco!" continuò l'occhialuto ragazzo...

"Se l'hai fatto tu! Come fai a non riuscirci?" di nuovo Terence

"È il cuore amico... è complicato! Prova a guardarci tu stesso!"

Adesso erano nel bosco intorno alla scuola a Londra...

Un pomeriggio di Maggio... il sole che filtrava tra i rami…

Candy aggrappata al suo petto cominciava a sorridere nonostante le lacrime... Theodora passeggiava dopo quella cavalcata pazza...

"Io? Io non so niente di questi marchingegni! Come diavolo vuoi che faccia io?"

"Guardati intorno! Hai visto? L'hai già fatto una volta! Solo tu ci puoi riuscire..."

Terence prese il piccolo scrigno tra le mani e lo aprì...

"Giralo e apri la piccola cassa sul fondo" gli disse Stear...

"Vedi quell'ingranaggio? Quello piccolo a forma di cuore?

È spezzato! devi ricomporre le due metà e rimetterlo in sede... ma è talmente piccolo e fragile, devi fare attenzione! Altrimenti..."

Al suono di quell'_**altrimenti**_... erano al buio su una terrazza spazzata dalla neve...

"Ma perché non lo fai tu stesso?" di nuovo Terence…non capiva bene…

"Non funziona! Puoi farlo solo tu...

Coraggio! Fai combaciare i due pezzi e rimettilo in sede... una volta incastrato al suo posto rimarrà unito e il carillon ricomincerà a suonare!"

Adesso erano di nuovo in mezzo alla luce... in Scozia...

"Accidenti a te! Ma non potevi farlo di forma diversa?" chiese Terence

Stear rise di nuovo...

"E che forma dovrebbe avere un cuore spezzato secondo te?"

"Fatto! Va bene così?"

"Sembra di sì! Adesso vattene via di qua sennò sarà stato tutto inutile!" lo esortò Stear

"E dove devo andare?" chiese Terence

"Torna di là!"

"Di là dove? Stear! Stear!

Adesso Terence poteva sentire di nuovo la sua voce come al solito… era tutto dolorante…

"Ma… ma dove sono?"

"Terence! Terence! Dottore! Si sta svegliando!" le grida di Candy...

Il medico la fece allontanare per esaminarlo...

…

"Signorina... è fuori pericolo ormai…

Qualche minuto ancora, poi lo faccia riposare... e vada a riposare anche lei... sono quattro giorni che non si muove di qua!"

"Ca... Candy? Sei tu? Sei qui con me?" chiese lui

"Certo che sono qui con te! Dove altro dovrei essere?"

Piangeva Candy, con la fronte poggiata su quella di Terence...

"Il tuo vestito bianco... ora ricordo tutto!

Ti sei sp..."

"Shhhh! Non dirlo neanche!

Ho letto la tua lettera... anche io… anche io ti amo Terry!"

"Sei mia amore?" il ragazzo sussurrava tra le lacrime

"Solo tua... come sempre..."

Lui alzò il braccio per accarezzarle la guancia… col pollice le asciugò una lacrima…

"Ti amo…" le disse finalmente

Lei gli rispose posando un bacio gentile sul palmo di quella mano…

Pian piano lui avvicinò al suo il viso di lei finché le labbra non si unirono...

"Adesso devi riposare... ma io sto qui con te... non ti lascio... mai più!

"Funziona?" la strana domanda di Terry

"Cosa? Cosa dovrebbe funzionare? Chiese Candy

"Il carillon della felicità che ti ha regalato Stear!"

"Non suona più da tempo... ma tu come...?" di nuovo la ragazza

"Me lo puoi far vedere per favore?" di nuovo lui

Candy aprì la borsetta e glielo porse...

Terence lo aprì…

…suonava...

8


End file.
